The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that is capable of adjusting a curvature of a display panel.
In recent years, a curved display apparatus having a curved screen is coming into the spotlight in display apparatus fields. The curved display apparatus may be a display apparatus including a display panel having a predetermined curvature. The curved display apparatus may provide almost the same distance to a user at central and side portions of a screen. Thus, the curved display apparatus may provide more improved immersion and presence to the user when compared to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
The curved display apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0043968. Also, a display apparatus in which a display panel is variable in curvature so that the display apparatus is converted between a curved display and a flat panel display is coming recently. The display apparatus includes an automatic device such as a motor for varying a curvature to automatically adjust a curvature of the display panel.
However, since the display apparatus including the automatic device involves a mechanism having a complicated structure for realizing the automatic curvature adjustment, production costs of products may increase. In case of a user that does not frequently use the screen, the purchasing cost may be burden.
Thus, searching for a method for adjusting a curvature of a display panel while solving the above-described limitation and reflecting needs of a user that does not frequently use a screen to secure price competitiveness and realize more simple structure is required.